Family
by animelover171
Summary: Haruno Sakura realizes that her so called friends were never really her friends to begin with, she just hates the fact that it took her this long to realize it. But now that she meets new people and makes new friends who help her grow stronger in many ways, she knows who she can trust, who to rely on, and who has her back, her family. All it took was for her to get kidnapped.
1. Trauma

**Full summary; After facing a traumatic experience, Haruno Sakura realizes that her so called friends were never really her friends to begin with, she just hates the fact that it took her this long to realize it.**

**But now that she meets new people and makes new friends who help her grow stronger in many ways she knows who she can trust, who to rely on, and who has her back, her family.**

**Bleach x Naruto crossover**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

It was 4:37am and Sakura still couldn't sleep. So she just got up and started getting ready.

She kept having nightmares.

Over her one week vacation Sakura spent half of it high off drugs and was on the receiving end of several beatings- ah, perhaps there should be more of an explanation.

You see, the school year was more than half way over, in the middle of her second semester. The students from all over the Fire Nation had received a one week vacation before the end of the school year in a few months.

And just when she stepped foot out of her home to go to a friends house, she gets kidnapped.

It wasn't one of those "Hey little girl, want some candy?" Type of deal. No, this was the whole drive by in a black van with tinted windows and no license plate and sneak up behind you and threaten you with a gun, and if you don't do as they say, they use chloroform to knock you out and stuff you into the back of the van.

And that's exactly what happened to her.

She thought that she had spent the whole week vacation with her captors but later found out it was only three days.

During those three days she was tortured. They would use objects to hit her with, all ranging from regular old wooden bats to metal crowbars, to their own fists.

They wouldn't use any sharp objects and tried not to hit her hard enough so that she would bleed.

For some reason, they had wanted her alive.

But some accidents had happened, causing her to end up with a busted lip and a small gash above her brow.

For three days her captors came and went, all delivering some type of torture or another, and every time one of them came, she feared for her life to the point she was actually hoping they would kill her even though she knew they wouldn't.

But that never happened, they made her think that she would never see the light of day again, that she would remain captured and un-found. But that didn't happen either.

On the night of her third day, she was saved, by none other than her crush's father, Fugaku Uchiha.

She knew she must have been a pitiful sight for the man to have been rumored to be the most emotionless man in existence, flinch when he looked at her, he looked at her like she was an abandoned, kicked puppy, full of pity and sorrow, who knew an Uchiha could make such an expression, let alone the Uchiha clan head.

In a way she was a kicked puppy, covered in bruises, all black and blue, the wound on both her eyebrow and lip would surly scar. She probably looked like a nightmare right about now.

Fugaku said nothing as he reached out to help her up and covered her with his jacket, seeing as how her clothes were worn and tattered and torn in several places.

Fugaku took another moment to look her over, taking her face in his hands and moving her head from side to side and patted her down to get a feel of how badly she was injured, she let him.

"Did they touch you?" Fugaku asked quietly.

'Of course they freaking touched me! That's how I got half these marks!' Sakura though, a bit angry.

'_I don't think that's what he's taking about._' A voice spoke in her head.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Sakura asked, not really thinking much about the fact that there was now a voice in her head. She's heard it before whenever she was in a bind, it helped her out on several occasions. Then it hit her.

When he said 'touch' he meant, _touch_, as in sexually.

Sakura shook her head.

'_At least they didn't do that._' The voice in her head said.

'Yeah, at least.'

Fugaku nodded and guided her out if the room she was trapped in when another man had walked up to Fugaku, he seems really familiar.

"Ah, Shikaku, did you catch them?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father.

'Wait catch who, my captors?' She thought.

"No sir, they got away. Looks like they were prepared for it in case they were found out and had to make a nice, clean get away." Shikaku said in a lazy drawl. "Troublesome bastards." He muttered under his breath. He looked really pissed off.

"I see." Fugaku said with a frown mated on his face.

Fugaku let out a disappointed sigh before he had started moving again with Sakura in tow.

"We'll continue this discussion back at the department."

"Yes sir." Replied Shikaku.

Through all that was happening Sakura had almost forgotten that Fugaku Uchiha was actually the chief of police in Konoha, they city she had lived in.

She had no idea of what was to come after this, she only hoped that she would recover.

Little did she know that yes, she would eventually recover, just not in the way she expected to. By becoming strong.

Which brings us back to now.

Sakura's nightmares are a recurring thing since the kidnapping had first happened several days ago.

Waking up drenched in sweat and tears was the least of it.

The parts that really concerned her parents was the fact that she would wake up screaming, not letting anyone touch her. It made them question what she had gone through, but after telling the police what happened she was no longer able to repeat her story herself.

It took too much of a toll on her to where she wouldn't speak for days if she was forced to say something, so her parents avoided the topic.

The KPD (Konoha Police Department) tried to keep things on the down low about Sakura's kidnapping but turns out one of their officers wasn't able to keep their mouth shut and soon the whole town was buzzing about Sakura's kidnapping.

By the end of her first day back at school she had lost count of how many time she was asked about 'What happened?' And 'What did they do?' And if she was 'Alright?'

Needless to say, she was just done with the day.

And since both of her parents were working, she didn't want to take the bus or walk with her friends in fear of them asking too many questions that she wouldn't be able to answer, she just walked the fifteen minutes it took to get to the next town over and just wait for her parents to come and pick her up.

She knew her friends were worried about her considering the looks she received after they all saw her face bruised and bandaged.

The two who were most worried would have to have been her best friend Naruto and her other friend Hinata. Both wouldn't stop asking if she needed anything or needed help walking to her next class. All the worry about her made her the talk of the school.

She was terrified to walk out in public, not only because of her kidnappers but because of her friends too.

She didnt want the attention focused on her or to be pitied on.

So she went to a place where no one knew her and had a lesser chance of being recognized, a chance of being treated normal, Karakura Town.

On Sakura's walk to Karakura she saw a group of students dressed in Karakura's high school uniform, all talking and laughing together.

She smiled, knowing that after what happened to her, she and her friends would probably never be like that again.

Sakura kept walking, not knowing that one of the boys from the group she was just watching, was watching her too.

A/N; Sakura's friends seem nice now but just wait till the next chapter


	2. Betrayal

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Sakura took in a breath of fresh air as she walked into a café in the Northern side of Karakura Town, she had just got off the phone with her parents, telling them what she was doing and asked if they would pick her up on their way home. And of course they agreed, telling Sakura to just wait for them at the Souls Café, the establishment she had just walked into.

A few moments later a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and a large bust with a small, black apron tied around her waist walked up to her.

"Hello, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, welcome to the Souls Café!" Said the woman now known as Rangiku as she smiled brightly at Sakura, her smile faltered for a moment when the woman got a good look at her face that was covered with bruises and bandages before smiling again just as bright.

The woman was very beautiful, concluded Sakura. So full of life and energy.

"There's an empty table by the window, you may have a seat there. Your waiters name is Grimmjow, he will be here momentarily to take your order.

Rangiku said with a smile as she guided Sakura to her table.

"Thank you Matsumoto-san."

"Not at all miss..."

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura." Rangiku, obviously recognizing the name, took a moment to look at Sakura and her face before it all clicked in her mind.

Sakura never gave Rangiku a chance to say anything, afraid of what she might say so she just sat herself down.

Rangiku but her lip, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable than what she already seemed and left Sakura to herself.

Sakura stared out the window as she watched the people of Karakura Town walkabout in the streets.

She watched as a little girl, about the age of three, maybe four or five, holding both hands of her parents as they swung her back and forth between them as she giggled all the while.

Sakura smiled at the image.

She jumped a moment later when someone cleared their throat to get her attention. Looking over, Sakura saw a man with light blue hair and light blue eyes to match.

It reminded her of blue cotton candy.

He had green like marks under both of his eyes. If Sakura didn't know any better she would have said it was eyeshadow, but she did know better. There was no powdery substance where the green was, they were more like, tattoos.

"I'm Grimmjow, I'll be your server for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked after he knew he had her attention.

Sakura found herself blushing, not only because her server was attractive, but because she had never been in Karakura before, let alone one of their coffee shops.

Sakura cleared her throat before smiling at him.

But that smile did nothing for her as she started to babble like an idiot making him smirk.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked a bit teasingly.

Sakura huffed out a sigh.

"The human brain is an amazing thing isn't it? It starts working 24/7 from the moment your born then decides to randomly stop working when you're either taking a test or talking to someone attractive." Sakura muttered under her breath, not knowing that he actually heard her.

"So you think I'm attractive?" He asked her teasingly.

"That's wasn't exactly what I-what I meant to say was-ugh!" Sakura was growing increasingly frustrated. She felt her temper rise a bit so started taking deep breaths to calm down.

Grimmjow on the other hand was having a blast! This girl he had just walked up to couldn't stop staring at him and blushing as she stumbled over her words before accidentally admitting he was attractive only to one again stumble over her words in anger.

He had watched as various facial expressions came and went on her face in just a minute. Till she finally started taking deep breaths to calm down.

A moment later she looked up at him, calm as can be.

"What I mean to say was that I have never been here before, I have no idea what it is you have here."

"You can just look at the menu on the table under the glass."

Sakura moved her hands from the table only to reveal a blank table with no menu.

This time Grimmjow cursed.

"Just a second." He said before going to the back for a menu before sliding it under the glass of her table.

Sakura gave a small smile before looking down.

"I'll have the sugar coated blueberry muffin with a cup of tea. Ooh! And a small plate of dango." she said with a smile.

"Three sticks?" She nodded her head. "Coming right up." He said before walking away.

Sakura took this time to again, watch the cars pass by out the window.

After about two minutes her tea and muffin were placed in front of her.

"Your dango is cooking right now, they taste better fresh. Explained Grimmjow as he set down a cup of sugar and a little glass of milk should she want either one.

Sakura gave a small smile of thanks before pouring in her sugar and mixing it with the small spoon.

Her face twisted into a small look of disgust after taking a sip of her tea. It was still too strong so she poured in the milk and took another drink before smiling.

It was perfect.

She pinched off a piece of her sugar coated blueberry muffin just as the door chimed and more customers walked in. She tossed the muffin piece in her mouth just as she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She looked up as she licked off the sugar from her finger, catching the eyes of a man with fire orange hair and brown eyes.

She licked her lips which also caught his attention, making her cheeks flare up a little.

Sakura didn't know what to do in these kind of situations so when someone had sat down in the seat in front of her she welcomed the distraction, that is, until she saw who had sat down.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura stated with obvious surprise on her face as she looked into a pair of dark obsidian eyes and dress lines going down from the corner his eyes and his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck.

There, directly in front of her was her crushes older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello Haruno-san, it's good to see you again." Itachi said.

He might have sounded polite and sincere but form some reason Sakura saw right through it.

Sakura gave a small smile, obviously fake, making Itachi falter a bit.

"Likewise Uchiha-san, forgive me if I sound rude but, what are you doing here?"

Itachi paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell her before deciding the truth would be best.

"Your mother and father asked me to watch over you, saying they wouldn't want you to be alone after all that's happened."

Sakura was boiling on the inside however she put on a calm front.

Her parents had basically sent her a bodyguard.

Sakura took a minute to read Itachi.

He was valedictorian of his graduating class with a full ride scholarship to Konoha University in not only sports but academics as well and was currently studying to be a detective, there's no way he has time to babysit her, and judging by the look on his face, he would most rather be anywhere else but with _her_, so why?

"Don't you have better things to do than watch after a child?" She asked looking completely serious.

Out of all the things Itachi was expecting her to say, it was definitely not that.

This time Itachi took the time to read her.

The last time he had seen the girl was before her kidnapping at his little brothers school event. The girl was all over his brother, clear adoration in her eyes. She was a foolish little girl, so naive and innocent looking. But now she was different.

She was more aware of her surroundings, not blind anymore but not all seeing either. Not only that but it was like she was trying to look into his soul, ready to pounce at any given moment should she bend to. To put it lightly, she was on edge.

Had her capture really changed her that much that she had lost most of her innocence?

What was he talking about? Of course it hadn't. Deep down he knew that fangirl that longed for his little brother was still in there.

Three days wasn't enough to completely change her, she couldn't have been _that_ scared or traumatized.

Too bad Itachi only saw what was on the outside, because she was most definitely mentally scared.

"I'm surprised that you would refer to yourself as a child Haruno-san. Most would consider themselves more mature after certain experiences." He said, referring to her previous problem.

That was all it took for her to snap.

"I'm far from an adult Uchiha-san, more mature, I suppose in some cases I might be but I am still a child. Only sixteen years old and in her second year of high school. And by the way I don't consider my 'experience' a good thing like you suggest. I'm still a young girl so of course I'm going to be a bit immature, that's how most people learn, from their mistakes, through trial and error. And a little piece of advice, next time you're asked to babysit me or anyone for that matter, because of '_certain experiences_' I suggest not bringing them up, you could really piss off the wrong people. You, Uchiha Itachi may be a prodigy when it comes to practically everything in the world but when it come to people skills, I give you a generous **two**, now if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom." Sakura said, basically radiating anger as she stood up, bag in hand.

Though her short lived little tantrum she never realized how quiet the café had gotten until someone had bursts out laughing, bringing out Itachi from his momentary state of shock.

"Man Itachi! She got you good!"

Looking over, Sakura saw yet another Uchiha, Uchiha Shisui to be more precise. Sasuke and Itachi's older cousin.

"Hi I'm-"

"Uchiha Shisui, his and Sasuke's older cousin, yeah, nice to meet you too." Sakura said completely brushing them both off as she went to the front cash register to ask where the bathroom was.

Grimmjow walked up to her, handed her a little doggie bag and a paper coffee cup.

"I didn't order this. Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't pay either." Sakura said, a bit confusedly before reaching for her bag to pay before he held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house. As for the bathroom, if you really need to use it it's right down that hallway, but, if you're only trying to get away from those guys. The door next to the girls bathroom, the one that says 'STAFF ONLY', if you go through that door and follow it out to the back there's another exit that'll lead you to the back parking lot. Go through the back ally way and make a left turn, walk two blocks then make a right. You'll be in Konoha's shopping district, you got it from there right?" He finished with a grin.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before nodding and smiling big at him.

He just gave her an escape rout!

"You know Grimmjow, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Grimmjow's grin fell off his face before saying.

"Just friends?" It took Sakura a few seconds to realize he was only joking when he smiled at her again.

"Sorry pretty boy, not this time." Sakura said jokingly before taking her food items and leaving the way Grimmjow told her to. As she walked by the exit she locked eyes of with the orange haired guy from earlier again.

She felt her blush return ten fold and gave a small smile and damn near tripped over her own two feet when he smile back at her.

She walked down the hallway to the door and took a chance to look back at Itachi and his cousin, happy to see that they were locked in conversation and booked it out and ran to the ally that would lead her closer to home.

As she walked in and between the allies Sakura was surprised to say the least when she realize how _clean_ they actually were.

Normally you'd expect trash or broken glass, beer bottles or cigarette butts or _something_. But Sakura would go as far as to say that someone had gone out of their way to actually _clean_ these ally ways.

Ten minutes later Sakura found herself in the middle of Konoha's shopping district. Glad that she finally knew where she was she began her walk home only to pass by a small park by a ramen shop Naruto had frequently visited, the park quickly became a hangout spot for the group, the ramen shop owner had even gone as far as to call us the **Konoha 12.**

Sakura froze in her tracks when she heard her name being said from inside the restaurant.

"I mean really, the only reason why I hung out with her in the first place was because my parents asked me to, it was good for their business in our flower shop." Sakura distinctively heard her _so called best friend_ Ino say.

"And now that this happened, I don't know. She's just carrying too much baggage now, she's damaged goods."

Sakura felt a part of her break.

"I know what you mean. My dad said to look out for her at school. I have my own things I need to do!" _Naruto_?

Sakura felt more of her break, but what completely shattered her, was the last thing she heard before running the rest of the way home.

"She's such an annoyance." _Sasuke_.

* * *

OK as for final pairing some asked for Hitsugaya Toshiro, another for Kurosaki Ichigo, but the original plan was Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. But now I think Grimmjow would suit Sakura as a best friend even better and date Ichigo, Toshiro can be just one of the guys, a friend. Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
